History 1971 Homemade
Tiny Toon Adventures The Looney Beginning (1971) Muppet Babies Dental Hijinks (1971) Arthur DW’s Snow Mystery (1971) Garfield And Friends Garfield: Peace And Quiet (1971) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Party Poohper (1971) My Life As a Teenage Robot All Robot For All Seasons (1971) Freddy Aguilar The Show Maria’s Birthday Beauty Surprise (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Doctor Syringe Test (1971) Muppet Babies What Do You Want To Be When You Grow Up (1971) Barney And Friends Falling For Autumn (1971) Barney And Friends Red Blue And Circles Too (1971) Barney And Friends Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (1971) Rugrats The Stork (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Ice Hockey Champion Game (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show Isabelle and the Mystery of Sock (1971) Animanaics Cutie And The Beast (1971) Aosth Mad Mike Da Bear Warrior (1971) Dexter’s Laboratory Old Man Dexter (1971) Dexter’s Laboratory Game Over (1971) Dora The Explorer Choo Choo (1971) Garfield And Friends Box O Fun (1971) Muppet Babies Slipping Beauty (1971) Bobby's World See America Last (1971) The Berenstain Bears The Mansion Mystery (1971) Whatever Happened To Robot Jones House Party (1971) Barney And Friends Let’s Help Mother Goose (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Rare House Party (1971) Kipper The Dog The Costume Party (1971) The Fairly OddParents The Same Game (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show Happy Birthday Dad (1971) Alvin And The Chipmunks Uncle Harry (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Isabella’s Birthday Party Night (1971) Doug Doug’s Lucky Hat (1971) Rugrats The Box (1971) Recess The Box (1971) Arthur Arthur’s Baby (1971) Arthur DW’s Baby (1971) The New Archies Teenage Birthday Party (1971) Popples Bonnie's Popple Party (1971) Pokémon The Battling Eevee Brothers (1971) Freddy Aguilar The Show The Deal Duel (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show The New Dentist Appointment (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show Ms. Rose‘s School Party (1971) Alvin And The Chipmunks Old Friends (1971) PB&J Otter Opal’s Magic Mud Party (1971) Animaniacs The Monkey Song (1971) Pokémon Pikachu's Goodbye (1971) Care Bears Mayor For A Day (1971) Care Bears The Night The Stars Went Out (1971) Yu Gi Oh GX The School Duel (1971) Yu Gi Oh GX Win Mr Stein’s Duel (1971) Yu Gi Oh GX Trapper Kepper (1971) Blue‘s Clues The Trying Game (1971) Blue’s Clues Blue Wants To Play A Game (1971) Animaniacs Pigeons Of The Roof (1971) Cyberchase The Guilty Party (1971) Cyberchase Face Off (1971) Recess The Ratings Game (1971) Kipper The Dog Surprise Party (1971) Kipper The Dog Tiger’s Joke Box (1971) Goof Troop Goof Under My Roof (1971) Dennis the Menace The Hen Party (1971) Bobby's World It's My Party (1971) The Ruff and Reddy Show The Metal Monster Mystery (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Big Appointments Business (1971) Pokémon Hypno's Naptime (1971) Rugrats Together At Last (1971) Arthur Arthur’s Birthday (1971) Care Bears The Last Laugh (1971) Bonkers Never Cry Pig (1971) Bonkers Tune Pig (1971) Recess The Game (1971) Rugrats The Gold Rush (1971) Blue’s Clues Blue’s Favorite Song (1971) Alvin And The Chipmunks Santa Harry (1971) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Sagwa’s Swan Song (1971) Freddy Aguilar The Queens Center Mall Express Night (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show Baseball Mets Game At Citi Field (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show The New World Japan Mall (1971) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat The Name Game (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show The PS 7 Halloween Party (1971) Freddy Aguilar The Show Freddy Gets A New Job (1971) Barney And Friends A Splash Party, Please (1971) Dennis the Menace Margaret's Birthday Party (1971) Pokémon The Song of Jigglypuff (1971) Popples Popples' Paint Party (1971) PB&J Otter The Big Sweep (1971) PB&J Otter The Sleeping Beagle (1971) Doug Doug’s Secret Song (1971) Pokémon The Problem with Paras (1971) Little Bear Play Ball (1971) Little Bear Little Bear Sing A Song (1971) PB&J Otter The Ice Moose (1971) Pokémon The Kangaskhan Kid (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show Mom’s Birthday House Party Family (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show Far From Hospital (1971) Alf Tales Hansel And Gretel (1971) Goof Troop Take Me Out of the Ball Game (1971) Animaniacs Gold Rush (1971) Animaniacs Cuite And The Beast (1971) Johnny Bravo Bravo Dooby Doo (1971) The Proud Family The Party (1971) The Smurfs Hogapatra’s Beauty Sleep (1971) The Ren And Stimpy Show In The Army (1971) Popples Poppin' at the Zoo (1971) PB&J Otter A Very Surprising Party (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show Victor’s Birthday Party Master (1971) Droopy Master Detevice Droopy’s Deep Sea Mystery (1971) Droopy Master Detective Shadowman And The Blue Pigeon (1971) 101 Dalmatians The Series Howl Noon (1971) Doug Doug Throws A Party (1971) Hey Arnold Best Friends (1971) Hey Arnold Helga’s Boyfriend (1971) Hey Arnold Arnold’s Hat (1971) Hey Arnold Cool Party (1971) Tom and Jerry Kids Knockout Pig (1971) Pokémon Primeape Goes Bananas (1971) Dora The Explorer Save The Puppies (1971) The Ren And Stimpy Show Fire Dogs (1971) Alf Tales Sleeping Beauty (1971) Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures A Most Excellent Roman Holiday (1971) The Proud Family She’s Got Game (1971) 101 Dalmatians The Series Swine Song (1971) Tom And Jerry Kids Scrapheap Symphony (1971) Animaniacs The Big Wrap Party Tonight (1971) Pokémon Friends to the End (1971) Sonic X Sonic’s Scream Test (1971) Sonic X Flood Fight (1971) Recess Taking The Fifth Grade (1971) Sonic X So Long Sonic (1971) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game The End Of The World (1971) Beyblade Shogun Steel The Bridge To The Future (1971) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1971) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1971) Martin Mystery It’s Alive (1971) Megaman NT Warrior Dr. Regal Rampage (1971) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1971) Spider Riders Arachna Power (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory Or Doom (1971) Dinosaur King Fate Of The Cosmos (1971) Avatar The Last Airbender Sozin’s Comet (1971) Kirby Fright To The Finish (1971) Beyblade Burst Final Showdown Victory Valtryek (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Final Hope! Yuki Judai (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Good-Bye Judai! Tearful Graduation Ceremony (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ''The True Graduation Duel! Judai vs. Legendary Duelist (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return Of The Supreme King (1971) Yu Gi Oh Zexal Kite’s Fright (1971) Pokemon Gotta Catch Ya Later (1971) Pokemon Home Is Where the Start is (1971) Pokemon Memories Are Made Bliss (1971) Pokemon Best Wishes Until We Meet Again (1971) Pokemon The Dream Continues (1971) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1971) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1971) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1971) Bakugan Mechtanium Surge End Of The Line (1971) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader’s Spirit (1971) Beyblade Metal Fury a Ray Of Hope (1971) My Life A Teenage Robot Escape From Cluster Prime (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V The Miracle Drawn By The Pendulum (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1971) WordGirl Rhyme And Reason (1971) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Soul Of Evil (1971) Blue’s Big Musical Movie (1971) Blue’s Clues Steve Goes To College (1971) Blue’s Clues Joe’s Clues (1971) Blue’s Clues Behind The Clues 10 Years With Blue (1971) Chalkzone The Big Blow Up (1971) ChalkZone Mine Alone (1971) The Fairly OddParents Crash Nebula (1971) The Fairly OddParents Schools Out The Musical (1971) Ed Edd N Eddy’s Big Picture Show (1971) Aosth Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (1971) Aosth Robo Ninjas (1971) Aosth Hero Of The Year (1971) Rugrats Slumber Party (1971) Rugrats Beauty Contest (1971) Super Password 1989 Final Episode (1971) Looney Tunes Box Office Bunny (1971) Looney Tunes Invasion Of The Bunny Snatchers (1971) Looney Tunes Blooper Bunny (1971) Muppet Babies Close Encounters Of The Frog Kind (1971) Muppet Babies Fozzie’s Last Laugh (1971) Muppet Babies The Best Friend I Never Had (1971) Muppet Babies The Muppet Broadcasting Company (1971) Muppet Babies Masquerading Muppets (1971) Muppet Babies Muppet Goose (1971) Muppet Babies It’s Only Pretendo (1971) Muppet Babies Romancing The Weirdo (1971) Muppet Babies Goosetown Babies (1971) Muppet Babies He’s A Wonderful Frog (1971) Muppet Babies Quoth The Weirdo (1971) Muppet Babies Babes In Troyland (1971) Muppet Babies Operators Are Standing By (1971) Muppet Babies Puss N Boots N Babies (1971) Muppet Babies Buckskin Babies (1971) Muppet Babies Sing A Song Of SuperHeroes (1971) Muppet Babies Kermit Pan (1971) Muppet Babies Whose Tale Is It Anyway (1971) Muppet Babies In Search Of The Bronzed Beetle (1971) Muppet Babies Get Me To The Perch On Time (1971) Muppet Babies Nice To Have Gnome You (1971) Muppet Babies Hats Hats Hats (1971) Muppet Babies Happy Birthday Uncle Piggy (1971) Muppet Babies Eight Flags Of The Nursery (1971) ''Martha Speaks ''We're Powerless! (1971) Cyberchase The Hacker’s Challenge (1971) Cyberchase Fit To Be Heroes (1971) Cyberchase Digit’s B-Day Surprise (1971) Cyberchase A Reboot Eve To Remember (1971) Dexter’s Laboratory Ego Trip (1971) Hey Arnold The Journal (1971) Rocket Power The Big Day (1971) The Powerpuff Girls See Me Feel Me Gnomey (1971) ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (1971) The Rugrats Movie (1998) (1971) Hey Arnold The Movie (2002) (1971) Kim Possible Movie So The Drama (1971) Kim Possible Graduation (1971) Codename Kids next Door Operation Interviews (1971) My Gym Partner’s A Monkey The Big Field Trip (1971) PB&J Otter Goodbye Lake HooHaw (1971) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi it’s Alive (1971) Care Bears Wedding Bells (1971) Care Bears Drab City (1971) Care Bears The Cloud Worm (1971) Iparty With Victorious (1971) Icarly Igoodbye (1971) Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island (1971) Phineas And Ferb Phineas Birthday Clip O Rama (1971) Phineas And Ferb Rollercoaster The Musical (1971) Phineas And Ferb The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension (1971) Phineas And Ferb Act Your Age (1971) Phineas And Ferb Last Day Of Summer (1971) Animaniacs The Animaniacs Suite (1971) Dora The Explorer Dora's Pirate Adventure (1971) The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) (1971) Gravity Falls Weirdmageddon Take Back The Falls (1971) Leroy & Stitch (1971) Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (1971) Angelina Ballerina Princess Dance (1971) Angelina Ballerina All Dancers On Deck (1971) Angelina Ballerina The Show Must Go On (1971) Wakko’s Wish (1971) Pokemon Till We Compete Again (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of Dimensions (1971) Barney’s Great Adventure The Movie (1971) CN Groovies Courage Hearts Full Of Love (1971) CN Groovies Mars Forever (1971) CN Groovies Pepe Le Pew (1971) CN Groovies Yogi Bear (1971) CN Groovies Back To The Lab Again (1971) CN Groovies Gorilla 4 Sale (1971) CN Groovies Dexter Secrets (1971) CN Groovies Signal In The Sky (1971) CN Groovies I’m A Supergirl (1971) CN Groovies Jabberjaw (1971) CN Groovies Atom Ant (1971) CN Groovies Rolling (1971) CN Groovies That Time Is Now (1971) CN Groovies Power Of The Female (1971) CN Groovies Chemical X (1971) CN Groovies My Best Friend Plank (1971) Music Disney Channel Stars A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (1971) RBD Salvame (1971) RBD Celestial (1971) RBD Para Olvidarte De Mi (1971) RBD Adios (1971) Aventura Por Un Segundo (1971) Aventura El Malo (1971) Aventura Dile Al Amor (1971) Aventura Tu Jueguito (1971) Aventura Yo Quisiera Amarla (1971) Aventura Su Veneno (1971) Sabes A Chocolate Kumbia Kings (1971) Rosas La Oreja De Van Gogh (1971) Angel Belinda (1971) Laura Pausini - Viveme (1971) Los Temerarios Loco Por Ti (1971) Friends I’ll Be There For You (1971) Collage I’ll Be Loving You (1971) Rockell In A Dream (1971) No Secrets Kids In America (1971) CN Groovies The Incredible Shrinking Day (1971) Backstreet Boys Drowning (1971) Backstreet Boys More Than That (1971) Alguna Vez - Christian Castro (1971) The World’s Greatest R.Kelly (1971) Drake & Josh I Found a Way (1971) Backstreet Boys Quit Playing Games (1971) High School Musical Start Of Something New (1971) High School Musical Gotta Get Your Head In The Game (1971) High School Musical When There Was Me And You (1971) High School Musical Breaking Free (1971) High School Musical We’re All In This Together (1971) Phineas And Ferb Do Nothing Day (1971) Icarly Leave It All To Me (1971) Camp Rock This Is Me (1971) Camp Rock We Rock (1971) Fergie Big Girls Don’t Cry (1971) No One Alica Keys (1971) Happy New Millennium Ami Suzuki (1971) The Cheetah Girls One World (1971) Miley Cyrus The Climb (1971) Selena I Could Fall In Love (1971) Selena Dreaming Of You (1971) Disney Princess If You Can Dream (1971) Ironic - Alanis Morissette (1971)